


Prom

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, ThyRivalPoet



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyRivalPoet/pseuds/ThyRivalPoet
Summary: Watch out for Noodle’s dads!





	Prom

This was it. 212 Wobble Street, London. Joseph sat in his mini cooper and sighed. He glanced down at his suit and brushed it with his hand. “You can do it. It’s only the hottest girl in school. Be nice. Be truthful. Be charming.” He shook his head and looked in the rearview mirror. He smiled and checked his teeth for debris. After a rough exhale, he climbed out of the car and walked up the porch stairs. Being close to the door was exhilarating, a thrill went down his spine. He pressed the doorbell button and waited anxiously for the door to open. He waited to be greeted by Noodle and proceed to the prom. 

Standing on the front porch of the slightly misshapen house was even quite nerve-wracking. Who knows what her parents were like? They couldn’t be too bad, considering their daughter, who was most likely the perfect girl in school. He knocked once on the door, expecting Noodle to answer. Well, more like hoping for Noodle to answer. Instead, he was face to face with a… short, green man? It was frightening at first, Joseph’s first instinct was to run. However, if this was what the hottest girl in school’s father, he’d have to suck it up and deal with it, as best he could.

“Come in. Come in.” He said, inviting him in like the witch in hansel and gretel. Joseph was certainly not expecting a proper English accent. Realizing the green man had already disappeared from the doorway, he stiffly stepped through.

Now inside, the teenage boy took mental note of the place. It was slightly messy, newspapers lying around and cups. There were several ashtrays and magazines on the coffee table. The large couch had a small white cat asleep on one of the pillows. So far, it was just the green man, no mother or siblings. The whole place smelled of cigarette smoke and… cookies? Yes, it was definitely cookies.  Hopefully. 

“So, u-uh… Where’s Noodle?” Quickly realizing his mistake, Joseph shut his mouth. The green man quickly faced the boy, giving him a dirty look. Joseph only stood there, not quite sure of what to do. His hands were fiddling with the end of his suit jacket, and his eyes screwed to the carpeted floor beneath him. There were several questionable stains there, something purple, another yellow, and one, more frighteningly red. Joseph took this moment to ponder what possibly could have happened. Nothing good, Joseph supposed. 

“Stuart!” The man called out without taking his eyes off Joseph. A tall man with blue hair entered. “Yea?” He stepped into the light to reveal his empty eye sockets. He turned his attention to the terrified boy. “Oi. I ‘ear ya the chap ‘oose takin me daughta tah prom.”

Unsure of what to say, Joseph could only stammer a few incomprehensible noises, not knowing what to say exactly. If he thought the green man was interesting, the blue-haired one was way more so. He spoke with an unsuppressing cockney accent, he was missing eyes, and had vibrant, spiky blue hair piled onto his head. The man had sharp features that were very different in comparison to the green man’s rounded ones.

“I-I uh, y-Yes, sir.” Embarrassed at the multiple voice cracks his voice had just made, he looked back down at the stain covered carpet. 

“Tea?” He said motioning to the dining table. “‘Es piping hot and ready tah drink.”

Nodding slowly and afraid to speak, Joseph walked cautiously over to the dining table, sitting in the first spot he found. He cursed himself when he found that he had sat himself right in the middle spot, allowing the two men to sit on either side of him. Just when he thought he was about to have his last meal, Noodle walked in, in pajama pants. Still stunning as ever. 

“Hey Joe! Sorry I’m not ready yet, I just wanted to have tea with you guys!” She flashed that gorgeous smile of hers and sat across from him. 

“Joe?” The blue man said accusatively. “Wha ‘appened to propa names like Stuart? What es this Joe?”

“Actually, sir, my name is Joseph.”

“That’s more like et.” The blue haired man replied. 

“Toochi, it’s called a  _ nickname _ .” Noodle giggled slightly at the exchange, rolling her eyes. The blue haired man squinted his… eye sockets… and said, “I knew that.”

Noodle reached over the table and patted his head, then made her way around and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna go start getting ready.” Then, she whispered something into his ear, that Joseph couldn’t quite pick up. She made her way up the stairs, after flashing everyone at the table one last smile.

“Where’s Russ?” The green man said. “Oi, Stu where is he?” 

“I don’ know. Prolly in da baffroom.” He got up and sauntered into the kitchen.

“So, boy, what’s your intent with our daughta?” The green man leaned in closely, eyeing him up and down. This was a question Joseph had prepared himself to answer, yet he was a little (a lot) terrified to answer now. He had been expecting a stereotypical family, not….this.

“Well, I-Uh…” He stared deeply into his half-cup of tea, hoping it would give him an answer. To his dismay, it did not. “I-I was going to t-take her to p-prom?” He said in a more questioning manner, as if he was asking permission. He sort of was, he was also pleading for his survival. 

“Anyfing else? I’d watch me step ef I was ya.” The blue haired man said from the kitchen. Joseph wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he wasn’t willing to find out.

He nodded frantically, trying to make his point that, at this point, he’d do  _ anything  _ they wanted. Hell, he was probably so scared right now he was on the verge of shitting himself. Without thinking, he replied with, “I was hoping for an under-the-bra makeout sesh.” He repeated what he said to his friends earlier.  _ Shit _ . He thought to himself. He’s dead for sure, now. 

The blue haired man appeared back in the dining room. He stared at Joseph...and flashed a knife. It was a very sharp knife, he could tell; and it was so shiny, his reflection was visible on the side. He also could imagine it going into his guts.  _ I am going to die, this is it. This is where my end is. In my girlfriend’s apartment, killed by her fathers.  _ By now he was sure the color that used to be in his complexion had completely drained. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was soon covered by a green hand.


End file.
